fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Resident evil Storys Idea's
If I do them these, are what my Resident evil films, be about - ONLY if I get to be a film Writer. Also make them in the same Universe and Canonist as the Video games. Well don't worry; I’ve played all the games. In the games - to let you know and played are: RE 0, RE 1, Re 1 (remake), RE 2, RE 3 - Nemesis, RE - Code Veronica, RE Umbrella Chronicles and Darkside Chronicles, RE Outbreak 1 + 2, RE Dead Aim (not played), RE 4, RE Degeneration (film), RE Revelations, RE 5 and RE Damnation (Film). Also the new one RE 6. Well These would be what my films will be about: Re 1: A lady has to tell her boss at the Raccoon Police Department, where she works. That her 10 year old Daughter goes missing as - her Mum was told by her, after her Mums Officers didn’t believe her, about her adventure and her Husband becoming a monster. But believed her he became a baddie and was shot by her, which - they were only pleased for her because she killed her Husband in self-defense. So she goes to the Police Department and informs her men. Next they take her to a nearby Mansion and investigate it why she went there. So when they see monsters there, they start to believe her about, that Husband of hers as a Monster and the disappearance of a few men and her friends Boyfriend of why he went missing. Then they find her Daughter in the Mansion (then everyone start to know why her Daughter went there to see if it was true, then her mum and her men would believe each other, then it works when they find her) - in an Office and her daughter thought she was a Zombie at first. Then tells her that a Monster haunted her in the Sewers. Then the Chief gets implanted by a type of mutant called G. Then they kill it and then her Daughter gets infected and then they make it through the Sewers and then down to some Labs. So then her Mum, who used to work there, finds a cure for her at the treatment room in the labs. Then the Mother meats the G - Monster after it killed all the Police members. She defeats him with only 2 more Police Members. Then her friend gets wounded by a giant Mutant Zombie (called Mr. X). Then she fights the G - Monster before she cures her daughter (it gets defeated in a 4th Mutation stage). Next she Cures her Daughter and makes it to a Train Station and Meats that Mr. X guy who dropped into a furnace became a Giant thing with Long claws. Then her 2 Workers gets the Train ready while she fight the Monster then her close friend throw her a Rocket Launcher and he reassures her he’s fine now and tells her that he'll come through the labs when the others gets the Train ready. Then she kills the creature in 2 shots. Next they all go on the train and her friend who she now knows he’s not dead gets catches the Train with them all on it. Then later, they are disrupted by a 5th Mutation G - Virus Monster. They go on the 2nd Train and her Daughter and lover puts a bomb on the Train and stops the Train and runs out into a barren desert like wasteland and all huddle up together, behind the rocks and hide when the Train blows up with the Monster still inside it and blows it up. Next the Lead main character vows to bring down the bad people responsible for these Incidents. Next while she does that with her 2 people and her Boss who congratulated her and will help her to track them down. Will put her Daughter in her Grandparents care. Then the film ends. RE 2: The main lead female Protagonist, with her men go to an Island (called Rockfort) where they meet up with Wesker who he turns into a good man and they get told where the Main Boss is who works with her Brother who is Terrorizing them on the Island. That Wesker is like a slave to help them. Next they all go to the Antarctica base - some of the men get killed, then Weaker kill's the Boss's Brother whose name is Alfred. Next Wesker rings the main females, team while she fights a mutated Alexia - next Wesker gets killed. After wards the team kill a Mutated Alexia, with the Heroines help. Then they both explain to each other that Umbrella's finished and they take her back to the R.P.D. 'RE3: ' The Helicopter crash lands into an unknown Apartment and luckily she comes out of the rubble alive and then notices the virus has grown stronger, after she sees them running at her and chase's her into a Warehouse. Next she meets a man called Dario who doesn’t want to come with her because; he wants to stay away from the monsters. Next she finds his wife and tells him she died and next she meets a Cop who can’t make it to work because off too many Zombies. Tells her of a Main Monster and then they spit up to look for it. Next she goes back to see how Dario is, but finds him dead eaten by the Super "type" Zombies. Next she goes to an oil tightned door and a ramp falls near her and she blows up a barrel to kill all zombies running at her. Next she escapes after she burned the rope of the door. After she goes in the Police Department to see how Marvin (her Boss) and her other few colleagues are. Meets Brad again injured - until that Main Monster (who is Nemesis) kills him and chases the woman into the R.P.D trapping her inside - mourns and forgets about Brad. Next she sees Marvin dying, in his Office and turns into a Zombie and blows his head of - then mourns him and kills her Zombie Colleagues. Next she goes to the main S.T.A.R.S Office and gets a signal after she tries to get someone to get her attention. To see who's doing the trouble now and it is revealed that it's Jill and Leon contacting her. (cont – till later)